undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 34
This Is Issue 34 of Fear The Living, titled Ratted Out. This is the fourth issue of Arc #5. Issue 34 I go back to the backyard and jump the fence. I find a couple of biters bodies and blood leading into the house. I walk into the house and see a note on the door “Biters inside here, NOT SAFE, go to the landons house”. I put the note in my book bag and search the house for signs of life but can’t find any. I find a book on the counter with a knife in it. I take the knife out, Extinction is the book. I open it up and find a sentence underlined “The man hated many things, but Suicide was one. You can’t just give up, you have to stick it out and keep pushing”. I put the knife and the book in my bag and go outside. Me, D.L., Kevin, and John are in a room with the Bandit tied to a chair. We are interrogating him trying to find how the bandits found out we are here. The bandit is bloody and bruised due to the beatings we gave him. “How the fuck did you find out we were here” I tell him. “I won’t tell you, little bitch” He says. I punch him as hard as I can and look him right in the eyes “How the fuck did you find out” I say. “I won’t tell you” he says. I take out my knife and lunge at him but someone grabs my hand “Don’t, we need to know” John says. “HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND OUT, AND IF YOU DON’T TELL ME RIGHT NOW I WILL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF AN FEED THEM TO THE WALKERS” D.L. says. “Woah man chill the fuck out” The bandits says. Kevin grabs the bandits collar pulls him and the chair up and says “We aren’t fucking playing around, now tell us how you found out or you won’t have a life”. “Ok I’ll tell y’all, someone from here told us, his name is George or some shit” The bandit says. “What the fuck, we have a traitor, what the fuck will we do, wait, George is the fucking medic, and he’s treating Sofia now, fuck” I say and start running to the infirmary. I enter it and see George slacking off, while Sofia is coughing a lot. “What the fuck man, I thought you were a doctor” I say and run next to Sofia. John, Kevin, and D.L. enter the room. Kevin has blood on his hands and his knife they walk up to George and start talking to him. “So you ratted us out to the Bandits” D.L. says. “What the fuck are you talking about” George says. “Are you feeling better” I ask Sofia. “A little, but not a lot better” Sofia says. “I promise you’ll get better” I say. “YES YOU FUCKING DID” D.L. says and knocks George out of his chair. He grabs George and punches him, he tosses him back down and says “Tell me the truth”. “Fine, I did, but they said they had my wife, I realized they didn’t right now, I’m sorry man” George says. My blood boils as I think back to all the people that died, including the little kid, I walk up to George and say “Sorry won’t bring all those innocents that died, Sorry won’t bring back that little kid that died”. “Well no it can’t, but I” George says. “You saved your sorry hide didn’t you” I say. John grabs George and punches him, he lifts him up and says “When and where did you say we were here”. “In the pharmacy in town” George says. D.L. looks at us and says “We should check the pharmacy”. “I’ll do it” I say. George looks at me and says “Wait, I felt guilty about what I did, so I made you this replacement for your missing arm” and he points at a piece of wood with carved fingers and a thumb, and straps to attach to attach to my arm. I put it on and put the bow in the fingers and it fits perfectly. “Thanks Asshat” I say and walk outside. “You can borrow my motorcycle if you want” John says. “I will thanks” I say and get on his motorcycle and ride into town. I reach the pharmacy and find a carving in front of the pharmacy saying “David, day 318”, I take out my pocket calendar and today is day 320. I check the store quickly and there is nothing to find. I get on the motorcycle and follow the arrows carved in front of the David carving. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues